Season 8: Sons of Garmadon
Not to be confused with the villainous team. Season 8 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Sons of Garmadon, is the currently running season. It is preceded by Season 7 and will be succeeded by Season 9. Lloyd is the focus Ninja, Harumi serves as the main antagonist in the first 8 episodes, as Lord Garmadon took over as the main antagonist in the final 2 episodes of the season and the Sons of Garmadon were the villainous faction of the season. Lord Garmadon is the mascot character of the season, and he is back. The first 7 minutes of the first episode premiered on July 23, 2017, at the San Diego Comic-Con as part of the preview. The trailer was released January 5, 2018. The first episode was already released in Australia on January 20th, 2018. To familiarize new fans brought in by The LEGO Ninjago Movie, the design of the Ninjas' suits and faces are based off their movie designs. The season also recasts Sam Vincent as the voice of Lloyd, supplanting Jillian Michaels, who voiced the character in every previous episode. Plot A year after the loss of Master Wu, the Ninja, led by the newly dubbed Master Lloyd, must protect the Royal Family and prevent a group known as the Sons of Garmadon from successfully reviving Lord Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection using the Oni Masks. Cast *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Emperor of Ninjago - Richard Newman *Empress of Ninjago - Ellen Kennedy *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Hutchins - Alan Marriott *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Master/Toddler Wu - Paul Dobson, Kelly Metzger, Caleb Skeris *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mr. E - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X - Jennifer Hayward, Michael Donovan *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Zane - Brent Miller Designs All the Ninjas' designs have been changed so the transition for new fans that came from The LEGO Ninjago Movie would be easier. Now all the Ninja look more like their Movie counterparts. *Kai has a shorter version of his movie hairpiece and his movie self's thinner eyebrows. Tommy Andreasen said specifically that he didn't like Kai's movie counterpart's hair, so he shortened it. *Jay has freckles and lost the notch on his eyebrow. The Hageman Brothers said that he always had freckles, but they never knew they were there. He has his movie self's dark-brown hairpiece, but his freckles are lighter and less apparent. *Cole's scar has now faded and is no longer visible, but it can be seen when he uses his RX powers. He has longer hair and his eyes now have a more tired look to them, as his movie counterpart does. He has his movie self's eyebrows. *Zane has a new holographic projector that allows him to "transform" into anyone and change from titanium form to human form, without having actual flesh. He now has his hairpiece from the movie, and the same blue eyes in human form. Of the ninja, he looks the most like his pre-Season 8 self, with the same eyebrows and mouth, and his Titanium form having the same face, albeit with a scratch on the upper left side. *Lloyd looks nearly identical to his movie counterpart, with longer hair and green eyes that glow when he uses Spinjitzu. *Nya's hair is wilder and she has a mole on her cheek. According to Tommy Andreasen, Jay refers to it as "a mark of eternal beauty." She has her movie hair and mouth, and looks nearly identical to her movie counterpart, similar to Lloyd. *P.I.X.A.L. now has Nya's hair from the movie, with a silver color. Unlike her old hair, she now has a long ponytail, and with some differences in front. This leaves her with the appearance of her hair bigger than the previous one. *All of the Ninja (except for Jay) now have their weapons from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Episodes Notes *Despite Lloyd having a new voice actor, and the Ninja all gaining new suits based on their movie counterparts, all the other Ninja retain their previous voice actors.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/899915581796884480 The Ninja were redesigned to be closer to their movie counterparts in order to make the link between the show and the movie easier for new fans. The eighth season remains canonical to the previous seasons, despite the design changes to all of the Ninja. *Dan and Kevin Hageman will return to write this season. Previously, they handed over the writing duties to David Shayne for Day of the Departed and Season 7, as the brothers were occupied with another project. *Like the previous four seasons, this season contains ten episodes. *Lloyd will have a new voice actor in the form of Sam Vincent, making this the first season not to feature Jillian Michaels in the role, and the first time one of the Ninja is given a different voice actor in the series. *As confirmed by Tommy Andreasen via Twitter, a new character, who is a big Ninjago fan around the age of 9 or 10, was introduced in this season. In May 2017, Andreasen hosted a contest where Ninjago fans submitted their artwork that would be displayed by the character.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/861647152329740288/photo/1 The character was revealed to be the young Harumi, before she lost her birth parents. *According to Tommy Andreasen, Cole will play a "great" role in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/868770013804720128 **However, he is not the focus character, so this most likely means he will just have more to do than in The Hands of Time. **This could be because Cole is now the "parent" of toddler Wu. *Various things will be revealed in this season, such as the First Spinjitzu Master's origins, the identity of the new Samurai X, the fates of P.I.X.A.L. and the Ultra Dragon, and how Zane inherited his Ice element. *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 8, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that Cole would do a lot of singing, that there would be old recurring enemies, and that a new Ninja would join the team. The two confirmed events are that there would be old recurring enemies, as Garmadon will be resurrected in this season, and that Cole would sing, as he is singing in the third, fourth, fifth, and seventh episodes and in a teaser trailer. *Skylor will return for this season, yet is unknown if she will make a cameo or have a large role. It is confirmed her relationship with Kai is expected to develop more in this season. It will also be revealed what happened to her powers, and if she still has them.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/895169730767708161 *Tommy Andreasen addressed Season 8 as "Next Level Ninjago," implying a major change in the series' tone or story. *The title of the season and a clip were revealed at San Diego Comic-Con. *Tommy Andreasen has confirmed that the Ninjago alphabet will be shown in Season 8. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the first episode was made to be ready for release by January 1st, 2018.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/947491645435637761 *A 90-second trailer was released on January 5th, 2018. *The art direction of Sons of Garmadon was based on the 1988 Japanese film, Akira.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/937000519180042240 *Three teasers were released on January 16th, 2018: Power of the Oni Masks, about Oni Masks, Mysterious Biker Gang, about the Sons of Garmadon, and A Royal Encounter, about the relationship between Lloyd and Harumi. *Ninjago City is now looking more like the city in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *This is the first season where "The Weekend Whip" is not the theme of the intro, neither are the characters names shown as they appear on screen. However, the "Jump up, kick back, whip around and. . . ." portion of the Weekend Whip's melody can be briefly heard in the very beginning. *It was confirmed by the Hageman Brothers that neither Airjitzu nor the Elemental Dragons will be used in this season.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/959874656294469633 *Master Wu is seen in the official trailer for the season. He also appears during Cole's flashback in "The Jade Princess" and Zane's in "Snake Jaguar." *This is the only season to have no dragons in the sets. *This is the second season to air entirely in Australia/New Zealand before the United States. **The first is Rebooted. *Despite the six Ninja and Garmadon recieving new designs from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Misako remains the same design from the previous seasons. *This is the second season to have no Serpentine. **The first being Possession. Focus Characters *Lloyd is focus character for this season because of the relationship that he has with Garmadon and Harumi. **This is the third season that focuses on Lloyd. Spoilers *Tommy Andreasen had stated that someone will die in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/879425379878002688 This could possibly mean Lloyd, as episode 83 gives this feeling. *Garmadon's appearance is the same as his appearance in The LEGO Ninjago Movie, as seen with his minifigure in 70643 Temple of Resurrection. The difference being that part of Garmadon's ribcage is partially exposed with a purple liquid oozing from his torso. **In "Dread on Arrival," it can be assumed the cause of his exposed ribcage is because of his resurrection ritual being halted before it could be finished. *It is confirmed that Dark Magic will appear in Season 8. *In the Power of the Oni Masks teaser, a portal is seen opening and a set of eyes can be seen on the other side. This is most likely Lord Garmadon's resurrection. *Harumi is confirmed as the Quiet One in Episode 6. *The baby Cole rescued is confirmed as Baby Master Wu. Gallery SonsofGarmadon (1).jpg Sons of Garmadon Poster.jpg C8UWj4LWsAAGGgI.jpeg EmpressofNinjago.jpg EmperorofNinjago.jpg MoS76EMask.png|Mr. E NyaS8.jpg ColeOrangeScar.jpg ColeS8.jpg GreenEyeBoy.jpg FreckleJay.jpg Kai!.jpg ZZane.jpg SoGColeScar.png|Cole's RX form LilWu.png References de:Staffel 8 Category:Seasons Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu